Tamaki Over Reacts?
by IssueshaveI
Summary: Nothing could hurt Tamaki like these few words. Or is our host just over reacting again?


IsuseshaveI: I'm very much in a terrible mood. I hope that writing this will make me feel better. I'm planning on this being a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club.

* * *

She had said it. The few words he could never ever utter to anyone, not even to himself. Those few words had torn his heart in two, crushed the pieces into small fragments, and blew the fragments out of his hollow, shell-like body into the lonely, endless world. Those few words cut him like a knife. Those few words had killed everything that would ever make him happy again. 

Life was meaningless, now that those words had been spoken. It's not like he never thought someone would say them, but he had hoped that they wouldn't be said by her. Not her. He was expecting those words to be said sometime, by someone. But for her to say them, and directly to his face, that hurt him worse than anything ever could. Existence was nearly impossible to continue. How could anyone live after that had been said?

Of course she had made a few harsh remarks in the past. Who hadn't? But this, this was the worst of them all. The peak of the tormenting hurricane that rampaged through his ears and into his brain, eating away at all his hopes and dreams. This was the death of the world as he knew it.

"Eh, my lord?"

"You're over reacting."

The twin boys stared at their leader who sat in the corner, a dark shadow cast over his face and hunched body. The silence from the hyperactive teen was deafeningly loud to the group's ears. "You're not perfect, sempai" echoed through the blonde's head over and over again, piercing him every time the words were repeated.

"Cheer up, Tama-chan!" The small blonde haired senior bounded up to the sulking junior with a piece of cake in his hand, ready to offer or eat, whichever came first. "Haru-chan wasn't trying to be mean."

"Don't put words into my mouth," the brown haired, disguised teen stated in a monotone but defensive way, carrying a tray of tea to her customers.

Finally breaking out of his trace, Tamaki suddenly rose to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Haruhi. "Why would you say that to Daddy? Isn't Daddy stunningly handsome and brilliant in everyway?" he shouted at his so called "daughter".

"No," she dully answered back. "He's obnoxious."

With that said Tamaki quickly retreated back to his corner and continued his sulking. The energetic twins rolled their eyes and shrugged, knowing that this was Tamaki's normal behavior.

A glint flashed off the dark haired junior's glasses as he looked up from his note taking. Glancing around the room and finding nothing too out of place, he did what he was best at. "Haruhi, we're running low on instant coffee. Go to the store and buy some."

Haruhi groaned in annoyance. "Can't Hikaru and Kaoru go? They're the one's drinking it half the time."

"You are the one that has introduced it to them, so it is your responsibility. Besides," he stated as he flashed his cheshire cat smile, "you're the only one that knows where to buy it."

Haruhi, finding his explanation a bit bland, waited for him to continue. Knowing Kyouya, he had something up that sleeve of his.

"It also comes out of your debt."

"I'm going to the store everyone."

Breaking out of his sullen mood, Tamaki's ear grew three sizes larger, listening to Haruhi's exit.

Hikaru and Kaoru noticing their leader's sudden change in mood grinned from ear to ear. "We'll come too, Haruhi," the stated as they both wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Tamaki twitched.

"You don't have to come," Haruhi pushed, being quite hesitant. She didn't necessarily not want them to come, but she knew the extra time it would take if they had to stop at every shop and look at the "commoner's things".

Tamaki relaxed.

"Okay," Kaoru said as he shrugged with his brother and backed away.

"But then you'll be all alone," Hikaru smugly added.

Tamaki froze. Haruhi was usually okay going to the market by herself. But what if those Lobelia girls came by again or someone tried to steal her away. Or worse, someone tried to sell her something over priced. A father could not just sit around and watch his daughter slip even further into poverty!

"I'll come with you!" Tamaki exclaimed as he rose to his feet and instantly stood at his daughter's side, beaming with pride and confidence.

"No, thank you." She refused instantaneously.

"But Daddy can help carry the bags!"

"No."

The rest of the host club watched as the two struggled to walk out the door at the same time and eventually made their way out into the hallway.

"Was it smart to let Tama-chan help Haru-chan shop?" Honey questioned.

"No," Kyouya dully stated. "But there is nothing we can do to stop him."

* * *

IssueshaveI: I feel a ton better now! (I'm sorry to all Mori lovers who did not get to hear him speak at all in this story. He was there in the group part, but I didn't really write him down. Sorry!) This is going to be posted as a completed one-shot. However I might do another story to expand off of this if I get enough reviews. Please review me and tell me if you like this and if you'd like me to continue on it and post an expansion. Toodles! 


End file.
